


Been Dreaming

by wesleysgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl





	Been Dreaming

 

"I've been dreaming about you," Sheppard confessed. His voice was rough and low, low like the lighting in  
Rodney's room. Rodney had been asleep, stretched out on his back with his limbs splayed, until about ten seconds ago.

Before that, Sheppard had been in his room. In Rodney's room. Watching Rodney as he slept.

"Well, I think a better time to tell me that would be tomorrow," Rodney said, trying to figure out what  
the hell was going on.

"But it's always like this," Sheppard said softly. "In the dreams. It's late and everyone else is asleep."

"It's... two o'clock in the morning!" Rodney said, finally thinking to look at his watch.

"And you keep talking, and keep talking, and you won't... shut... up," Sheppard said, walking slowly toward  
the bed.

Rodney swallowed and licked his lips; something was definitely wrong with this picture. "Major... I don't...  
What do you want?"

"I want to do what we do in the dreams." Sheppard's eyes were dark and hungry as he sat on the edge of the  
mattress and reached for Rodney; his hands were strong and sure, and one of them slid up underneath Rodney's  
t-shirt and tweaked a nipple to attention.

Rodney squeaked, but Sheppard moved quickly, muffling the sound with his hand.

"Shh," Sheppard said, palm warm against Rodney's lips, fingers warm on his chest where they toyed with  
his nipple. "Wouldn't want to wake anyone up now, would we?"

Rodney shook his head. His eyes felt unnaturally wide.

Sheppard left his hand where it was, over Rodney's mouth, and slid the other hand down along Rodney's  
body until it reached his cock, which was half-hard under his sweatpants. He went from half-hard to  
painfully erect in the space of about three heartbeats, groaning and arching up off the bed, pressing  
himself more firmly against the heel of Sheppard's hand even as his groan moistened Sheppard's other palm.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this," Sheppard murmured. He slipped his hand under  
the waistband of Rodney's sweats and pulled at his cock, smiling darkly when Rodney groaned again. "Yeah.  
You want it, don't you."

Knowing he'd just sound stupid if he tried to talk with Sheppard's hand over his mouth, Rodney nodded,  
watching the other man's face.

"You're gonna be quiet?" Sheppard asked, and Rodney nodded again. "Good."

Sheppard took his hand away from Rodney's face; Rodney inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything. Not when  
Sheppard undressed him, and not when Sheppard stood beside the bed and took off his own clothes before lying  
down with him again. Sheppard's body was warm and hard and actually kind of hairy, which was a hell of a lot  
sexier than Rodney would have imagined.

Getting a knee between Rodney's thighs, Sheppard propped himself up on his arms and rubbed against Rodney,  
their cocks side by side. He moved slowly, the drag of the wet tip of his erection leaving a slick, cooling  
trail on Rodney's skin until Rodney was shivering.

They hadn't kissed. Rodney wasn't sure they were even having sex. He didn't know _what_ this was. All  
he knew was that it felt incredible and that he didn't want it to ever, ever stop. His hands were on Sheppard's  
hips, his feet on the mattress so he could push up against Sheppard, and he was more turned on than he'd ever  
been in his life. Somehow, _not_ being able to talk made it all the more intense.

He wouldn't have guessed that.

Sheppard shifted his weight to one arm and got the other hand down between them, holding their cocks together  
as best he could. It was rough and a little bit awkward, and just when Rodney was about to lose the control  
he'd managed to hang onto and say something -- something desperate and encouraging -- _that_ was when  
Sheppard kissed him, hard.

And that was when Rodney came, gasping and shaking and keeping his eyes open so he could see Sheppard's face.  
He watched as Sheppard's gaze went a little bit unfocused, felt the jerk of Sheppard's hips and the warmth  
of come on his abdomen.

He was surprised when Sheppard lay down next to him afterward, one arm draped over him, but somehow Rodney  
thought it would be better not to ask any of the dozen questions that were rattling around inside his head.

Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed, and, like that, they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
  



End file.
